maxies_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Date Expectations/Gallery
Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson - 1.jpg Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Carly Cooper.jpg|'Carly:' "S..." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Simone Williams.jpg|'Simone:' "U..." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Ashley Wooden.jpg|'Ashley:' "R..." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson - 2.jpg|'Maxie:' "F..." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Surfside High Cheerleaders.jpg|Carly, Simone, Ashley and Maxie cheering excitedly with their pom-poms throwing in the air. Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson - 3.jpg|'Maxie:' "Rah, rah, rah. He's my man." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob Stevenson in Soccer Outfit.jpg|'Maxie:' "He can do it. No one can." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson - 4.jpg|'Maxie:' "Oh, Simone. How can I forget the date to end all dates?" Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson - 5.jpg|'Maxie:' (nervously) "Will you keep saying ploccer?" Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson - 6.jpg|'Maxie:' "Eh, I mean, playing soccer, now that you've transferred to Surfside?" Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob Stevenson - 1.jpg|'Rob:' "With you cheering me on, I'll have no problem." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson - 10.jpg|'Maxie:' "Ooh." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson - 8.jpg|'Maxie:' "My quext nestion..." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson - 9.jpg|'Maxie:' "''Oh. My next question is, eh..." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Ashley, Simone and Carly.jpg|Simone shocked after Maxie goes through the papers. Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 1.jpg|'Maxie:' "Will you keep playing soccer, now that you've transferred to Surfside?" Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 2.jpg|'Rob:' "You just asked me that question." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 3.jpg|'Maxie:' "Sorry. I have another question. It's right here." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson - 7.jpg|'Rob:' "Never mind. I have a question for you." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 4.jpg|'Rob:' "Are you busy on Saturday afternoon?" Rob grabbing Maxie's wrist to prevent her from throwing another piece of paper. Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Simone and Carly.jpg|'Simone:' "Wow. Someone call the newsroom. Rob asked Maxie out on the air." Carly and Simone shocked after Rob asked Maxie out on a date. Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie, Simone and Carly.jpg|'Maxie:' "Rob finally made it to my house..." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Jonhson - 8.jpg|'Maxie:' "...or what he thought was my house." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson's Fashion - 1.jpg|'Maxie:' "Too boring." Maxie in her first outfit. Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson's Fashion - 2.jpg|'Maxie:' "Too weird." Maxie in her second outfit. Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson's Fashion - 3.jpg|'Maxie:' "Too formal." Maxie in her third outfit. Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson's Fashion - 4.jpg|'Maxie:' "Too casual." Maxie in her fourth outfit. Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson's Fashion - 5.jpg|'Maxie:' "It might give him the wrong idea." Maxie in her wedding outfit. Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Jonhson - 15.jpg|Maxie gasping after she trips down the steps. Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 5.jpg|'Maxie:' "Mushroom and Ferdie." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 6.jpg|'Rob:' "That sounds fair." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 7.jpg|'Maxie:' "How about dinner tonight and free tickets to the next soccer game?" dcjrmeg-48763f3b-6621-400b-a676-5ef5893a0e38.png|Maxie in her bikini suit, wind-surfing in the waves. Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Jonhson - 11.jpg|Maxie giggling happily with laughter and happiness. Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob Stevenson - 2.jpg|'Maxie:' (narration) "It was the perfect ride,..." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Jonhson - 12.jpg|'Maxie:' (narration) "the perfect wind,..." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 8.jpg|'Maxie:' (narration) "and the perfect kiss." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 9.jpg|Rob and Maxie are about to kiss each other until suddenly,... Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 10.jpg|...the storm starts and separates both of them. Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 11.jpg|'Maxie:' "Look!" Maxie pointing to the seashells with a message saying, "Gone to Surf Burgers. Meet you there M+F." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 12.jpg|'Maxie:' "I was in the mood for a little walk." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 13.jpg|Rob and Maxie looking at the moonlit-sky with a view of Surfside Beach. Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 14.jpg|'Maxie:' "But it was the only tape that we had." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 15.jpg|'Rob:' "Man, I'm beginning to worry about the truck." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson - 13.jpg|'Maxie:' "Relax. There's seven whole minutes 'til closing." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 16.jpg|'Maxie:' "I'm sure Mushroom and Ferdie will be here any second." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Mushroom, Ferdie, Rob and Maxie.jpg Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 17.jpg|'Rob:' "Oh, no. M-My dad's car is totalled! He's gonna kill me!" Rob and Maxie shocked after his dad's car was damaged in the middle of Surf Burgers' kitchen. Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 18.jpg|'Rob:' "Maxie, I feel terrible. I wanted this to be the coolest day and everything got messed up." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Maxie Johnson - 14.jpg|'Maxie:' "But it was the coolest day." Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 19.jpg|'Rob:' "''Or wash 634 dishes?" Maxie's World - Date Expectations - Rob and Maxie - 20.jpg|Rob and Maxie kiss for the first time. Category:Episode galleries